


The Sacrifices  We Make

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Existential Angst, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Naruto sleeps around, Naruto's guilt, Pain, Rough Sex, SasuNaru sex, Sort of a character study, Unhealthy Relationships, belt whipping, cockcage, hurt/with a tiny dash of comfort, it's a bit fucked up isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Alternative title "Everyone's Hokage"Naruto tries to please everyone (with his dick) and makes sacrifices of his own happiness.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	The Sacrifices  We Make

Naruto didn't know how his life had come to this. The hokage had always fancied himself a good person at heart, sure he had been a bit of a trouble maker and prankster, chaotic, but never truly evil. He was always on the side of the good guys when it counted. 

As the hokage cleaned up his member, tucked it back into his pants, crawled into a bed that wasn't his, and snuggled up next to the pink haired kunoichi dozing there to sleep, he sighed, wondering where he went wrong in life. Naruto never meant to hurt Hinata or his children. He only wanted everyone to be happy. But everyone included Sakura and he couldn't just leave her behind. Naruto had made a promise, he promised he'd bring Sasuke back home, back to her. And he tried, he really did, but there were some battles you just couldn't win. So he had reasoned with himself that this was what he had to do. That taking up Sasuke's husband duties of making love to his wife, warming Sakura's bed at night, was all he could do for her now, since he couldn't keep his promise. But Naruto was lying to himself if he thought he didn't still have feelings for Sakura. It wasn't that he didn't still love Hinata, either. The problem with Naruto was that he always empathized to strongly with others. And so he couldn't just let anyone he loved and cared for suffer, even if this time it meant compromising his integrity and morals. For all the guilt that Naruto felt about his actions, the hokage wasn't unhappy. He let out a breath, brushing a strand of hair from Sakura's forehead and pressing a gentle kiss to it, before letting himself get lost in slumber. Naruto had spent so many years alone, an orphan, touch starved. So the hokage can't help it if his touch lingers a little longer on Sakura's body.

As he walked the streets, of Konoha, the smell of ramen, dango, and hamburgers wafting from the various food stands, Naruto realizes this fucked up version of reality is home. It's a little Broken and dirty but still good, and still his, and he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He couldn't think about that now, he had to get to his next meeting after all. He jumped on crates, and to the roof, flitting from roof to roof expertly until he stopped at the hokage tower. He slipped inside the window quietly, effortlessly.  
Sasuke was on him in a hot minute. He had pinned Naruto to the desk, the blonde struggling against the weight and force, as Sasuke took his pleasure. Fucking against Naruto roughly before he even got his clothes off.

“S-ske!” Naruto groaned “Don't!” The words came through gritted teeth as he tried to push the man away, but the Raven haired ninja only held him tighter. Sasuke's fingers pressed marks into his skin, though they wouldn't last due to the kyuubi's chakra. 

“Dobe!” Sasuke grunted as he member reached full hilt. “Don't forget who you belong to!” Tears brimmed the hokage's eyes. And Naruto had never had a problem sharing his love but Sasuke only seemed intent on harming him. 

“Nngh, 'suke, please!” As the tears streaked his face, the hokage rocked back against his captor. “Y-you... “ Naruto groaned 

“Y-you, k-know by now, h-how I f-feel!” He panted out the words, punctuating them with another thrust. “I-it...” Sasuke swallowed down a moan, refusing to lose composure, refusing to admit how much he was enjoying this. 

“W-was... n-never” he began to thrust into Naruto as the blondes tears littered the paperwork on his desk. “about that!” another hard thrust. Both grew silent for awhile, bodies rocking together, a silent dance of pleasure and pain, the only chorus their pants and moans. It's not that Sasuke didn't love Naruto back. Naruto knew all to well how Sasuke felt. But love was difficult for Uchihas. It did more harm than good in Uchiha history to love someone and be loved back. Sasuke wouldn't allow himself that. And If baring a little pain meant not losing Sasuke entirely, then Naruto would do that too.

Sasuke trembled, legs weak as he reached his climax, slumping against Naruto roughly as he pumped him full of seed. Both men trembled, weak on their legs, Sasuke desperately clinging to Naruto, not so much out of love or passion but not wanting to fall over. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the heavy warmth in some way, finding some comfort in the closeness. Sweat pooled between their naked flesh as they caught their breaths. Naruto desperately wanted to break the silence, but really, what could he say now? He could beg for Sasuke to stay til he was blue in the face. But he was kidding himself if after all these years he still thought he could get through to his friend. Words wouldn't do, so he'd use actions instead. Naruto pulled away, shivering as Sasuke's limp member slipped from his hole. Grabbing Sasuke's face Naruto kissed him roughly, passionately, all tongue and teeth, as though he was trying to devour him, and maybe he was. He dug his hands roughly in the Raven haired man's back, clinging desperately as he felt his cock spring to life again between them. Sasuke didn't pull away from the kiss either, pressing his mouth back into Naruto's and nipping as his lips, just as desperately. They continued to kiss, like they were breathing in an drinking down after last breath, every last drop of each other. And maybe they were. Two men consumed by raw passion, they didn't need words for this. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth, one hand finding purchase in raven locks, tugging at them a bit, as he rutted against Sasuke's hips. He humped at the man's leg roughly, like a dog in heat, chasing his own orgasm. Naruto tensed up suddenly, spilling his seed on Sasuke's pale skin.

“Gross Dobe. Humping against my leg like an animal. What's wrong with you?” Sasuke chided, wiping the cum on Naruto's hokage cloak.

“Oh yeah? You didn't seem to mind how gross I am while you were inside me, Teme.” Naruto chastised.

“Tut Tut Dobe. You know you aren't suppose to enjoy our sessions. I get to use you for my pleasure and that's it. Nothing more. That was the agreement. What should I do this about this now? I think i'll have to punish you.”

“Oh should I?” Naruto stiffened at Sasuke's words but smirked, half wanting the attention. Sasuke walked to Naruto's desk, pulling a small metal device out. A cock cage. He came back over to Naruto locking the cage around his dick, Naruto winced as the cold metal closed around it. Then Sasuke slipped the key around his own neck.

“That's what you get for being such a man slut. Sakura and Hinata are just going to have to live without some dick for awhile. I'll unlock you when i'm back in town next. Now stand in your usual position and get ready for your your lashes fuck toy!”

“Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.” Sasuke got dressed, leaving out his belt, as Naruto took his position, hands on his desk, bent with his ass in the air. Sasuke came behind him and spread his legs apart more, before stepping back to give the first lash. The belt moved through the air swiftly meeting the flesh of Naruto's ass. Smack! Naruto winced.

“Who do you belong to slut?” Sasuke brought the belt down hard between Naruto's legs this time, grazing his cock. Naruto screamed at the feeling, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. Nails dug into the wood, studying himself. 

“Yours! My body is only for you sir!” Sasuke swung the belt between Naruto's legs again, drawing another scream from the man.

“And what are you not suppose to do dobe?” Another smack on the ass before Naruto could even answer.

“I-YOWCH! I'm not allowed to enjoy it.” Naruto winced anticipating another smack of the belt, but none came.

“That's right you little fucking slut. Only I get to feel pleasure.” Sasuke gave a few more swift smacks of the belt across both cheeks and then some between Naruto's legs a bit as the hokage just cried and winced at the pain.

Sasuke soon left but Naruto didn't get dressed. He only curled into a corner next to his desk, hugged his knees to himself and cried softly, which is where Hinata found him when she came to check on him. Naruto couldn't bear to look at his wife like this, he just kept his eyes low and said nothing. 

“Why do you let him hurt you this way?” Hinata finally broke the unbearable silence, speaking softly as she tended to Naruto's wounds. Still Naruto didn't answer. Oh Hinata. Gentle sweet Hinata. Why hadn't she gotten sick of him by now? How was she so understanding? Naruto didn't deserve her. She used her medical jutsu to heal most small scratches on Naruto's arms and back from love making but kept the ones around his ass and genital area. Tho the fox chakra would heal them soon anyways, Naruto liked to keep some of Sasuke's marks as long as he could. A self punishment. A reminder. The stinging pain on his ass and genitals, that's what he deserved. Hinata helped Naruto get dressed and brought him some water. 

“Drink, you've been crying a long time dear.” She brought the cup to his lips and he drank slowly.

“You should hate me.” Naruto finally whispered.

“Why? Who made that rule?” Hinata lifted Naruto's chin and looked into his eyes. “Naruto darling, I could never hate you. I know you don't do this for you or because you get some sick pleasure out of it.”

Actually I do, Naruto thought. He stood facing his desk, thinking solemnly. He could reason to himself all he wanted to. Tell himself he had to take care of Sakura. But honestly there was no excuse for why he let Sasuke fuck him. He had wanted it just as much Sasuke did. Maybe more even. In fact when it came down to it Sasuke was the only person Naruto had ever truly wanted in that way. The rest was just making people happy. He had put aside his own happiness for the village he saw as family. Everyone else would be happy at Naruto's expense. It's not like Sasuke would of stayed or let Naruto come with him anyways, but Naruto couldn't bare the thought of not being close to him at all. Hinata came and wrapped her arms around her husband. Leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder. 

“Let's go home hun. The children miss their father. Boruto already thinks you're adopting Sarada.” Hinata laughed light heartedly. Naruto couldn't help but cheer up a bit around her. The two of them began chatting softly, reminiscing about old memories as they strolled home, hand in hand. A little fucked up but still good Naruto thought to himself. Home. Konoha.


End file.
